warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Devstream 120
Devstream #120 aired on December 7, 2018 @ 2pm ET The team was back yet again with a slew of content to talk about for what might be the last Devstream of 2018! If you’re looking for a recap of what was revealed and discussed without the need for YouTube timestamps (much love to our timestamp Tenno!), keep on reading in our overview below: Housekeeping *Fortuna launches on XB1 and PS4 on December 10th! *As usual, 2 Gift of the Lotus Alerts are alive on all platforms for 24 hours following the stream! *Chroma Prime Access ends on December 18th, and enters the Vault then too! *We worked with Mashed, RustyFin, StallordD to make a TUBULAR animation based on RustyFin’s amazing song. See the preview here. Mesa Prime She is coming on December 18th with Akjagara Prime and Redeemer Prime! Fortuna 2: Electric Boogaloo We’re aiming to release the second wave of Fortuna content on PC by the end of this year. Here’s a look at some of the amazing work that’s coming: ;Floofs for the New Conservation Animals *One of the new animals has toxic droppings so you need to be careful when tracking! *Another one of these animals are found only in Caves. *If you missed the reveal of these animals, check out Devstream 119’s overview. ;Orb Heists *The first Orb you’ll be able to fight is the Profit Taker! *Need a minimum standing, tied to Vox Solaris. Here’s the trailer: ;New Moa Brackets *See all three here. ;Nyx and Titania Changes *You can read the full write-up in our Developer Workshop. * abilities are getting an audio pass as well! * ’s base energy is being increased. ;“Atmosphere” Archwing Weapons *Will use Archwing mods, will be getting more Archwing mods as well. *Enemies also learned how to use Archwing weapons on foot – beware! ;Vent-Kids Themed Operator Cosmetics Dev120-VentKidCosmetics.gif|link=https://gfycat.com/FastConventionalEel Dev120-VentKidCosmetics.png And… Baruuk! – First Look at Abilities! First Ability: Elude *Cone of damage mitigation in front of you – bullets will pass right through you! Damage mitigation builds up his “Edge” (a placeholder name) meter. *The higher your “Edge”, the more damage reduction you are given as well. Second Ability: Sedative *Radial sleep that ramps up sleepiness until enemies pass out. *Lingers for a couple of seconds so enemies that enter AOE after cast will still be affected. *Bonus damage on finishers on sleeping foes! Third Ability: Subdue *Summons disarm charges that float around Baruuk. When enemies enter range, one charge flies out, dealing a small amount of damage and disarming the enemy. *Charges can also “jump” onto Allies within range, giving them the charge to spend on a foe. *Offers damage reduction based on the number of charges available, similar to Nova’s Null Star. Here’s these three abilities being used in tandem: Fourth Ability: Savage Activates use of a fist exalted weapon that also drains from your “Edge” meter. Different combos can be used with different effects: *Slide attack creates a radial lift, which we might be adding a slowing effect to. *Block combo pulls enemies towards you. *Forward combo ragdolls enemies back further and further. Deluxe Skins Deluxe. Speaking of Wukong – he is on the list to be revised, and ideally that will come with his deluxe skin itself! Deluxe revisions. You’ve seen this skin in the past, but the artist made tweaks to overall shapes as well as the colour palette. Finally, fans can get a look at his Deluxe Skin Model: New UI Themes Dev120-ThemeCorpus.jpg|Corpus Dev120-ThemeStalker.jpg|Stalker Other Tidbits *Steve has updated the controller code to help remove input lag. If you want the full story behind it, you can watch it in full here. *If you’ve been involved in the Chat Moderator discussion, we are working with a third party professional moderation team for consultation of our existing practices. We’ll be releasing a full write-up of our plans soon, so keep an eye out! Source: Devstream #120 Overview ---- Source: Coming Soon: Devstream #120!